Sailor Moon and the Knight
by actionpacked247
Summary: "Sailor Moon" characters are property of Naoko Takeuchi. "Batman" characters are property of DC Comics.
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: I will be using Japanese names for this. Also, while it's set in Japan, dialogue is in universal English for ease of writing.

It's roughly after 9am. The sun shines brightly signifying the start of a beautiful day. The sun beams creep through the blinds and shine over the eyes of a sleeping Usagi, lying under the covers like a bundled-up baby with Luna asleep on the pillow above her head. Her eyes slowly flutter open as the sun beams wake her up. 

"Mmm", Usagi mumbles as she slowly wakes up with a stretch and a yawn, then plops back down onto her pillow. Her gaze finds its way towards her nightstand, where she reads 9:07am on her alarm clock. "GAAAAAHHHHH!" 

Her shriek can be heard from outside her house, scaring Luna awake. Luna is now perched in the head of Usagi's bed frame as if under attack. 

Usagi rushes through her room gathering her things and throwing off her pajamas. "I CAN'T BELIEVE I OVERSLEPT AGAIN! I'M LATE! I'M SO LATE!"

Luna tries to calm her down. "Usagi. Usagi!"

"I'm gonna get in trouble for sure this time! How can this happen?!", she yells as she is now in her bra and panties rummaging through her closet for her uniform.

"Usagi, settle down!", Luna yells.

Usagi turns toward her trying to throw on her uniform. "Why?! It's-" She pauses as she sees Luna pointing at her calendar. "…It's Saturday", she says with a sigh as she drops her uniform.

Luna replies with a nervous smirk. "Have we calmed down now?"

"Mmmnnnngh", Usagi groans as she plops face down back on her bed.

Luna hops down from the headboard. "You're just going back to bed? I thought you were spending the day with the girls."

"Mmm sorry, no one home. Leave a message", Usagi replies, her words muffled by her bed covers.

"But there's gonna be ice cream later."

Usagi springs back up with a gasp. "Ice cream? Now that I can do!" She starts getting cleaned up for the day.

Luna sighs with a smile. "The greatest motivator in the world: food."

Later, around 11am, Usagi meets up with Rei, Minako, Ami, and Makoto. The five best friends spend the day shopping at the mall, mostly with Minako buying new pretty outfits. They even visit a nail salon in the shopping center to get manicures and pedicures. Usagi can barely keep her composure during her pedicure on account of being very ticklish.

Afterwards, they decide to hang out at Usagi's favorite video arcade. Usagi seems addicted to a particular fantasy adventure arcade game. She gets frustrated when she cannot defeat the second level, thus she keeps a large cup of 100 yen coins within arm's reach. Ami seems to be the only one capable of winning the claw game consistently, utilizing her advanced knowledge of angles to aid in her precision. She gives most of the stuffed animals to kids in the arcade, but keeps a blue plush swan for herself.

At 6:57pm, just as the sun is doing down after a fun-filled afternoon, the girls retire to their favorite café for ice cream. They sit at a round table outside to enjoy their treat. Usagi devours a large ice cream banana split by herself.

Minako is perplexed. "You know what I'm still trying to figure out? How is it that you put away so much food all the time and not gain a pound?"

Usagi shrugs with a mouth full of ice cream. "I dunno", she says. "I never really thought about- ow ow ow ow OW OW OW OW!" Usagi hunches forward gripping her head from a brain freeze.

Ami giggles. "You should really slow down, Usagi."

Rei snickers. "'Slow down is not in her vocabulary when it comes to food."

"Hey", Usagi replies, "I resent that remar- owie owie owie." The others laugh as she gets over the brain freeze shortly after.

Makoto sits back as she licks her ice cream cone. "You know, this was a good day. I needed this."

Ami nods. "Yes, it was. We really should find the time to do this more often."

Rei sighs. "Yeah I don't get out enough. Grandpa keeps me busy at the shrine all the time."

"He's a nice man", Minako replies, "but he really should ease up on you so you can get out more. You're not getting any younger, you know."

Rei raises an eyebrow at Minako. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Makoto laughs. "Can't find a cute guy if you're cooped up in a shrine all day."

Rei smirks. "Oh really? Like I'm the only one at this table who's single."

Usagi quickly raises her hand. "I'm not!"

"Oh shut up!", the other girls yell in unison.

Usagi covers her head in protection. "Ah, don't yell at me!"

They all laugh from their exchange about dating. Just as they start to get back to their ice cream, a male passerby walks by their table as if minding his own business. Just as he reaches them, he snatches Makoto's purse and makes a break for it.

Makoto quickly gets up first. "HEY!"

"That jerk!", yells Rei as they all start to get up.

Makoto starts to run after him. "GET BACK HERE, YOU BASTARD!"

Before Makoto can start closing the gap, a man in a business suit snatches the purse away and trips the assailant to the ground. The Caucasian man, appearing to be in his mid-to-late 30s with black hair, tosses Makoto back her purse as he keeps his eye on the assailant getting back off the ground. Another man is with him – an older balding gentleman in his late 50s or early 60s, also wearing a suit.

Rei is surprised. "Wow, that guy is fast."

Usagi looks at him. "Is he American?"

The businessman speaks to the older gentleman with him. "…Bring the car around. This'll only take a minute."

"Right away, sir", the man replies with what sounds like a British accent.

When the older gentleman leaves, the assailant is suddenly joined by four other men dressed similar to him, all appearing to be a simple street gang commonly attributed to petty thefts and violent acts. The first member holds himself as if he is the leader of this group, sending the other four to surround the American businessman and jump him at once.

Makoto looks concerned. "This isn't good", she says. "We need to help him."

Usagi looks at her confused. "Wait, transform? Here? Now?"

Makoto hands her purse to Ami. "Screw transforming! I'm kicking these guys' butts for picking on a defenseless-"

Just as Makoto begins to make her way there, she stops as the four gang members attack the businessman all at once, then all four are beaten down easily, much to the surprise of the girls.

"Wow!", says Ami with wide eyes. "Those moves!"

Makoto tries to analyze him during her disbelief. "That was…Krav Maga,… Muy Thai,… Shotokan, Kung Fu, Jiu Jitsu,- …This guy is a walking martial arts encyclopedia."

The ring leader is in disbelief that his gang was taken out so easily. Still, he pulls out a pair of nunchaku and starts twirling it around as if a master of the weapon. The businessman's expression does not change. When the ring leader rushes in to attack, the businessman counters his attack by catching his wrist and putting him into a hammer lock, causing him to loosen his grip on his nunchaku as he shrieks in pain. The businessman puts him onto his knees and has him face the girls.

The businessman leans in to talk to the ring leader. "Now I suggest you apologize to that young woman, or you won't have an arm to showboat that weapon anymore." He tightens the hammer lock to make him shriek in pain even more.

The ring leader cooperates with no more resistance. "S-s-s-sorry."

"Smart man", the businessman says as he elbows the side of the ring leader's head to knock him out, then leaves all five men laid out in the street. He then stands up, dusting himself off and fixing his jacket.

"Wow", Makoto says to him. "Thanks for that."

"No problem", he says.

"That was amazing!", Rei says. "…Who are you, anyway-"

Just then, the British gentleman pulls around in a black luxury sedan. He climbs out and opens the door for the businessman.

"Gotta run. You girls take care now." He climbs into the back of the sedan.

After shutting the door, the British gentleman tips his hat to the girls, then hops back into the car and drives off.

"Whoa, he must be loaded", says Minako in disbelief.

"And he can fight. Wish I had moves like that", says Usagi in awe.

Makoto starts pondering. "Yeah, you know…he kinda reminds me of my ex-boyfriend."

The others fall over animé-style. "REALLY?!", they all say in unison.

At this moment, Luna and Artemis run up to them. "There you are. Thank goodness we found you", Luna says in relief.

Artemis looks surprised at the laid out bodies in the street. "Whoa. What happened to them?"

Ami replies, "Long story. What's going on?"

"The Negaverse is on the move again", Luna says with authority. "You're needed now."

"Lead the way", says a determined Rei.

Usagi looks at her unfinished banana split. "Aww, but I wasn't finished."

"Will you c'mon?!", yells Rei as she pulls Usagi away with them.

The cats lead the girls downtown. They remain concealed and see a natural history museum down the block, where people are running out of the museum from something frightening inside. Even museum security is running away.

"There", Luna says.

Rei is trying to make sense of the scene. "What's happening?"

Artemis's ears twitch. "I don't know, but there is some serious Negaverse energy coming from that building. You girls know what to do."

"Then let's not waste any time", says a now determined Usagi. "MOON COSMIC POWER!"

"VENUS PLANET POWER!"

"MARS PLANET POWER!"

"MERCURY PLANET POWER!"

"JUPITER PLANET POWER!"

They all yell "MAKE-UP!" in unison to begin their respective metamorphoses into the Sailor Scouts.

They all run into the museum after the building is evacuated. They look around the dim-lit exhibits and hallways, searching for anything out of the ordinary. They finally make their way to the grand showroom, where they see a strange figure procuring an artifact from a glass case on the opposite side of the showroom. He wears a Negaverse-like uniform, white mohawk, and light purple skin.

Sailor Moon yells "Hold it right there!"

The man looks back at them. "Hmm?"

Sailor Moon continues, "I don't know who you are or what you're up to, but if you're taking anything from this museum, you'll have to go through us!"

They all start striking poses. "Sailor Jupiter!"

"Sailor Mercury!"

"Sailor Mars!"

"Sailor Venus!"

"And I'm Sailor Moon, Champion of Justice! I will right wrongs and triumph over evil, and that means you!"

The man chuckles as he turns to them completely. "Sailor Scouts. The master says you like to waste time with your speeches and poses."

Sailor Moon notices he's holding a gold talisman in his hand that he pulled from the glass case. "What's that?"

Sailor Jupiter clenches her fist. "I don't know, but he's not leaving with it! JUPITER SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!" She launches her attack at the man, but it is suddenly blocked by a creature appearing out of nowhere with red eyes, a shield for an arm and a scythe for the other. "What the?!"

Sailor Moon looks around and notices they are surrounded by a dozen similar creatures. "AAHH! Where'd they come from?!"

"You see, that's the problem with you amateurs", the man says egotistically. "You spend so much time dancing and making speeches that you don't even know you're about to die."

Artemis and Luna are hidden on a corner of the room. "This is bad", Artemis says. "This is very bad."

Sailor Mars speaks as the team gets ready to fight. "Keep it together, girls. We got this."

"Uh huh", the man says. "Well, while you make yourselves acquainted with my Centurians, I must be going. Places to go, people to-" He is cut off by the lights in the building being completely shut off. He looks up as the only light source is the moon shining into the skinny glass ceiling above. "What's this?"

The girls look around. "What's going on?", says a confused Sailor Moon.

A weapon can be heard thrown and hurling towards the Negaverse man, hitting him in the hand and making him drop the talisman. The weapon can be heard planting itself into the ground. He shrieks in pain and tenders to his hand. "ARGH! Damnit!"

"What was that?", says Sailor Jupiter as she tries to make sense of the situation.

A slight shuffle can be heard above them. Everyone looks up to see the silhouette of a caped man standing on one of the beams.

Sailor Moon gasps. "Tuxedo Mask!"

The caped man swoops down and attacks the Centurians with powerful strikes and fast movements.

"When did Tuxedo Mask start moving like that?", says Sailor Venus in awe.

Sailor Mercury equips her visor to get a better look as the man punches one of the Centurians and electrocutes it with his fist before moving on to the next bunch. "That… can't be Tuxedo Mask."

The caped man takes down all of the Centurians on his own. The Negaverse man is dumbfounded.

"Nobody has moves like that. Who are you?", he says with curiosity in his voice.

As an answer is awaited, the caped man steps into the light with his back to the Sailor Scouts, leering right at the Negaverse man. The Sailor Scouts are in disbelief when they can now make out a black ripple-edged cape and a mask with ears that resemble a bat's. 

Wide-eyed, Sailor Jupiter utters, "No way. …That's…"


	2. Chapter 2

Early Saturday morning, 9:02am local time in Japan, businessman and billionaire Bruce Wayne sits on a private jet piloted by his trusted friend, British butler Alfred Pennyworth. Bruce enjoys a cup of coffee while he reads through file papers and dossiers. Putting the jet on autopilot, Alfred enters the cabin with a pot of fresh coffee.

Alfred appears attentive as ever as he pours Bruce a fresh cup of coffee with poise and grace. "We are on schedule, Master Bruce", he says. "We'll be arriving in Tokyo in less than one hour. Your meeting with the President of Hashitashi Industries is at 11:00am local time, quite enough of a window for some recuperation from the trip, sir."

"Thank you, Alfred", he says as he sips his coffee and continues reading.

"Sir, forgive my curiosity", Alfred says hesitantly, "…but those documents do not look like they are for the business deal."

"I had Oracle dig up some details on recent bizarre activity in Tokyo", he says as he continues to read.

Alfred looks a bit perplexed. "Bizarre, you say?"

Bruce shows him the imagery and reports that were collected. The imagery shows a purple-skinned man with a white mohawk, almost monstrous in nature, and wearing what almost appears to him as a foreign military uniform, but unlike any world military uniform ever seen. The man has been seeing causing disturbances around Tokyo, and is accompanied by large black creatures with blank white faces, shields for their right arms and scythes for their left arms.

"My word", says Alfred in disbelief. "Are these the caliber of creatures you've combatted in the past with the Justice League, sir?"

"Like Darkseid? No. These seem …different", he ponders. "Darkseid would've made himself known if he was sending his demons. …No, these guys …are looking for something."

"Interesting." Alfred glances at more of the imagery, and then looks at one image in particular. "And who are these young ladies?"

"Defenders of Tokyo, it seems. They call themselves the Sailor Scouts", he says as he points out each one. "Sailor Venus, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter."

"Like the Roman gods?", Alfred asks.

"You can say that. This is their leader, Sailor Moon", he says as he points her out. "Their power levels seem comparable to the Justice League. They deal with threats like this on a regular basis."

"…With all due respect, sir, if these ladies are capable enough, why concern yourself with a local threat that they may very well be able to handle?"

Bruce sits back and sighs as he ponders his answer. "…I can't ignore an imminent threat like this, Alfred. It may very well affect us all. Besides, …something about all of this doesn't sit well with me."

"Why is that, sir?", Alfred asks with concern.

Bruce ponders more. "…Call it a hunch."

It is present time, 8:04pm local Tokyo time. Batman stands between the Sailor Scouts and the purple man from the Negaverse, his Centurians laid out around the museum floor after combat.

Sailor Jupiter can't help but gush a bit as she stands there in star-struck awe, whispering to her teammates. "It's him. It's really him, you guys."

The Negaverse man speaks. "Hm. …The Batman, I presume. Yes, I've heard of you. You're quite a long way from home, aren't you?"

"B…Batman?", says a surprised Sailor Mercury. "He's real?"

Jupiter can't contain herself anymore. "EEEEE, I CAN'T BELIEVE HE'S REALLY HERE! How's my hair?! Do you think he noticed me?! What kind of food do you think he likes?!"

"Blood, maybe?", Sailor Moon replies.

Sailor Mars yells at Sailor Jupiter, "Get a grip! This isn't the time!"

The Negaverse man scoffs their exchange as he continues speaking to Batman, who hasn't taken his eyes off of him. "Pfft. Humans. Well then, Mr. Batman," he says as he bows like a gentleman, "I am called Jett. A pleasure to make your acquaintance." He stands back up. "Well, I do apologize that I can stay no longer, but I have places to-"

Before Jett can make his way to the amulet he's attempting to steal, Batman starts to dash towards him. He is then cut off by a Centurian who dashes in front of Batman and tries to slash at him. With quick reflexes, Batman leaps away from his attack back towards the Sailor Scouts and stands ready.

"GAAHHH, I thought they were out cold!", Sailor Moon shrieks as the Centurians get back to their feet.

"Enough of this", Jett proclaims. "Eliminate these worms."

The eight Centurians attack Batman and the Scouts. All attempt combat with them; however, the powerful shields of the Centurians protect them from every attack they throw at them. While the group is preoccupied with the Centurians, Jett attempts to go for the amulet. Batman throws a batarang at the wall, just missing Jett's face to stop him from advancing.

Jet laughs. "Hahahahaha, you missed-"

The batarang suddenly beeps once as a red dot appears in the middle, then it explodes in Jett's face, blasting him away from the amulet. He tenders his face as the blast stuns him temporarily.

"ARGH!", Jett shrieks. "YOU MAGGOT!"

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!" Sailor Mars launches her fire archery attack at a Centurian, but it blocks the attack with its shield and gets pushed back a bit, but no harm has come to it. "Damnit!"

"MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!" Sailor Mercury launches bolts of water from her harp to multiple targets, but all Centurians targeted block the attacks with their shields. "No way!"

Batman examines the area, scanning every enemy as he fights off the Centurians with the Scouts. "Oracle. Are you getting this?"

In Gotham City's Clocktower, Barbara Gordon – codename Oracle – receives the feed from the scanner in Batman's cowl as he fights. She does not seem to know what to make of what she is seeing.

"I see it", she says as she scratches her head, "…but I have no idea what I'm seeing. This is way too bizarre, Bruce. Do you want me to contact the League-"

"No", Batman says to cut her off. "I can handle this. Get me what you can on these creatures, and that relic from the museum."

Oracle starts typing as fast as she can. "I'm on it. That amulet there shouldn't take too long, but it's gonna take a while figuring out who the hell you're dealing with."

Batman avoids more attacks as he figures out a strategy. "Do what you can."

Sailor Moon yells, "Ok seriously, who is he talking to?!" She sees a batarang fly towards her and clenches up to cover her head. "GAAHH!"

Sailor Moon doesn't notice the Centurian rushing in behind her to attack. Batman throws a grenade batarang past her and hits its head, impaling it and blowing up its head to kill it.

Sailor Moon looks behind her surprised, then back at Batman. "HEY, YOU ALMOST HIT ME!"

Getting an idea on the fly, Batman leaps at a Centurian, stomping on its shield, as he anticipated would happen. The Centurian attempts to counter attack with its scythe, slashing into the shield as Batman leaps over the attack. He then pins the scythe to the shield and pulls a grapple gun from his belt, shooting it at the ceiling. Once connected, he quickly wraps the line around the shield and scythe, making the Centurian get pulled toward the ceiling with its arms above its head. Batman lands back on the ground.

"Now!", he yells as he gets out of the way.

"JUPITER SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!" Sailor Jupiter launches her attack at the suspended Centurian, hitting it dead center in its midsection and destroying it on impact. "Ha! Got it!"

"Get around their shields!", Batman yells as he avoids more attacks.

"Tch", scoffs Jett as he starts to go for the amulet again, noticing that it is now gone. "What?" He looks around for the amulet, and then he notices that the amulet is being pulled through the broken glass in the ceiling by what appears to be a fishing line, then it is pulled away by an unknown assailant. "HEY!"

"I have an idea! Venus!", Sailor Mars yells. "Wrangle them up!"

Sailor Venus nods. "VENUS LOVE-ME CHAIN!" She uses her chain to tie all of the remaining Centurians together, constricting them and preventing them from defending themselves. "They're all yours, Sailor Moon!"

"Leave it to me!", Sailor Moon says as she summons her Spiral Heart Moon Rod. "MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK!"

Sailor Moon's powerful attack hits the gaggle of Centurians, destroying them all in one clean attack. The Scouts rejoice at their victory. Batman immediately grabs Jett by his collar and lifts him off the ground.

"Talk!", he says in an intimidating voice.

Jett scoffs his attempt at intimidation. "You have no idea what you're dealing with, you pests. Worry not, though. If death is what you seek, then we shall meet again." Jett disappears in an instant, retreating from the scene.

The Scouts are annoyed that he got away. "Gone", says Sailor Jupiter.

"Hey, at least we got all of those Centurian things", Sailor Venus says as the Scouts survey the area.

"Better than nothing, I guess", says Sailor Mars.

Sailor Moon turns toward Batman. "Hey, thanks for your help-", she pauses when she sees that he is gone without a trace. "Hm?" She starts looking around wondering where Batman went. "Uuuhhhh, …he was just here, wasn't he?"

Sailor Mercury looks around as the other Scouts do. "He vanished. …I didn't even hear him leave."

Sailor Jupiter gushes again. "He is …so …cool."

Jett appears in a closed-off construction site miles away, rubbing his face. He lowers his hand from his face, revealing some burn marks and a damaged eye that he has to keep shut by squinting. He is angered by the turn of events, especially with losing the amulet he was after.

Jett groans in anger. "They will pay dearly for humiliating me, …and when I find out who stole my amulet," he groans louder, and then he glows white and punches a beam next to him, nearly destroying it, "MY amulet,… I will make them suffer a pain worse than death." After he settles down, he sees the amulet lying on the ground to his left. "Hm? …This is it." He goes to grab it, but it is pulled just out of his reach by the same fishing line. "What?" He tries to grab it again, but it is pulled away even further, angering him. "ENOUGH GAMES!"

He follows the amulet around the corner, seeing someone sitting on the above-level beam with a fishing pole reeling in the amulet.

Jett steps forward. "Who dares mock me?!"

Once Jett gains a better view, he sees a slender woman sitting on a crate and eating sushi. She wears a red and black harlequin costume. Above her is the man with the fishing rod. He wears a purple suit, has white skin and green hair, and a very sadistic grin. The man chuckles as he grabs the amulet he reeled in.

"Ooh, lookie here, Harley", he says with a big grin. "We reeled in a big one. Hehehehehehehehehahahahaha! AAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!"


	3. Chapter 3

Saturday evening, 8:44pm local time in Tokyo. Harley Quinn and The Joker have revealed themselves before Jett.

"Mmmm, he looks strong, Mistah J", Harley says excitedly as she finishes her sushi.

The Joker hops down from his perch with the amulet in his possession. "Heheheheheheh, yes Harley, he's got style. I like the cut of his jib."

Before another word can be said, Jett dashes at Joker and lifts him up aggressively by his neck. "I will kill you, clown!"

"Hey! Hands off, headbanger!", Harley yells as she points a pistol with a boxing glove in the barrel. She shoots it at Jett like an extending arm, hitting him with enough force to send him flying into a stack of crates.

The Joker dusts himself off. "My my, Harley, you sure know how to pack a punch."

Harley blushes. "Aww, Pudd'n."

Enraged, Jett starts to glow and releases a powerful shockwave that blasts the Joker into a crate and Harley into a pile of rubble. Jett then lifts Joker back up by his collar.

"You steal what is mine, and then you mock me?! I will destroy you!"

Harley bursts out of the rubble with her giant mallet and charges toward Jett. "BANZAI!"

Joker puts his hand out to stop her. "Now now, Harley. He's just a little upset, is all." Joker unclips his collar and tie to release himself from Jett's grip, revealing another whole collar and tie underneath as he dusts himself off as Jett looks at the piece of clothing perplexed. "Maybe we got off on the wrong foot. Let's start over. This little fiery flower is Harley. And I", he says as he bows a showmanship bow, "am The Joker, at your service."

Jett throws down the collar and tie. "My service?"

"Oh I know all about you, Jett ole boy. You've made quite the spectacle of yourself in recent days." The Joker pulls out a printed internet article with photos of Jett. "You're quite the internet sensation! Millions of hits! Why, you're more popular than LEEROOOOOY JENKINS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA that was a classic, wasn't it, Harley?!"

Harley laughs. "Sure was, Mistah J."

Joker continues as he throws the papers behind him. "And yet I look at your exploits and think to myself 'Joker, maybe it's time to see this marvel of a sorcerer in person!' So I RUSHED over to the Land of the Rising Sun lickety split to get a taste of the chaos, and how lucky am I to not only make your acquaintance, but to also be blessed with the presence of dear ole Batsy. This vacation keeps getting better and better!"

"The Batman", Jett inquires. "A friend of yours?"

Joker ponders. "Mmm, the relationship is …complicated. Nonetheless, it's a perfect opportunity to offer you our services, Jett ole boy!"

"Pfft", Jett scoffs, "I don't need your help dealing with the Batman. I will crush him for interfering."

Joker holds his gut. "HAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!"

Jett starts to get angry. "And what is funny, clown?!"

Joker answers as he wipes a tear away. "Oohhhh if I had a nickel every time someone underestimated the Bat, …I'd kill them with a bag of nickels."

Jett raises an eyebrow. "What?"

Joker puts his arm around Jett's shoulders. "Lemme level with you for a sec, Mohawk. You've seen firsthand tonight that the Bat is …full of surprises. Just when you think you've won, BAM! He comes right back at you with one of the many tricks up his sleeve. Trust me. I know him. We're like 'soul mates' of adversaries! We've danced this dance for years on end! However, just like the Bat, I'm full of plenty of surprises myself."

Jett sighs annoyingly. "Get to the point before I lose my patience with you."

"Certainly." The Joker walks around with his open as if embracing the environment. "Here's what I propose. You let me and Harley get in on this fun you're having. We'll keep the Bat and his little …schoolgirl fan club busy while you do your thing. You chase your dreams, and we'll let the world know that Harley and The Joker can play with the big players of Japan! It'll be glorious! A caper to top all capers of the past!"

"And why would I agree to ally myself with the likes of you two?", Jett inquires.

"Like I said, Jett ole boy, you need me, and with the Joker in your corner," he says as he pulls the amulet from his jacket pocket, "we can be legendary." Joker tosses Jett the amulet. "So whaddya say?"

Jett looks at the amulet. "…Do what you will. It won't matter. Once I unlock the power of the Eye of Anubis, I will be able to resurrect my all-powerful master, and then this world and all in it will suffer. She will be stronger than ever, and will destroy anyone who dares challenge her."

Joker winces. "Ooooohh, sounds devious, but …you just made your first mistake by telling me what you're planning to do."

Jett looks at him confused. "What?"

Joker steps up to Jett and looks right where Batman grabbed him earlier. "Like I said, I know ole Batsy, and you just told him everything he needs to know." The Joker reaches under Jett's collar. "Feast your eyes on this."

The Joker pulls out one of Batman's trackers tucked away under Jett's collar, planted there when he grabbed Jett to interrogate him. Jett looks at the bat-shaped tracker in disbelief as Joker chuckles. He then slowly looks off into the distance, seeing Batman perched a few blocks away watching them with binoculars and listening in on their conversation. Jett becomes furious. Batman notices he's been spotted.

"That …rat!" Jet pulls out twelve pill-sized seeds and throws them to the ground, creating twelve Centurians.

Joker speaks into the tracker. "Better run, Batsy. He's about to go Ozzy Osbourne on you."

Jett yells, "BRING ME HIS HEAD!"

Joker and Harley laugh maniacally as the Centurians dash after Batman, who quickly turns and starts running along rooftops to get away. The Centurians start to close in quickly.

Batman hits his comm in his cowl. "Oracle."

Oracle follows the imminent action from the Clocktower in Gotham. "Bruce, …was that seriously the Joker I just heard?"

"Yes. He's here. I need a clearing."

"This is serious, Bruce! You have the Joker to deal with, AND you're knee deep in those Centurian things! Do you need help-"

"I'll be fine, Oracle", he interrupts. "Just find me an area with no civilians."

Oracle sighs as she types away. "Yes sir, oh captain my captain."

Oracle starts typing as fast as she can while Batman avoids the attacks of the Centurians, grappling from building to building as fast as he can.

"Ok Bruce, there's a city park a few blocks from your 3 o'clock. It's late, so there shouldn't be anyone there."

Batman starts heading in that direction. "That'll work." He then switches comms. "Alfred."

Alfred responds from their luxury suite in Tokyo, he answer's Batman's call on his smartphone. "Yes, Master Bruce?"

"The Eye of Anubis. I need any information you can find on it."

Alfred nods. "Right away, sir."

Batman switches comms again. "Lucius."

Lucius Fox, the mind behind Batman's Wayne Enterprises tech, sits in his office. He answer's Batman's call through a comm link in his desk. "Ah, Mr. Wayne. Enjoying your vacation, I see."

"Lucius, I need you to deploy the Batwing to Tokyo."

"The Batwing?", Lucius asks. "Whatever for? You realize it won't arrive there for quite a while if I send it."

"I understand. It may come in handy later. Just send it."

Lucius nods. "Right away, Mr. Wayne. Anything else I can help you with?"

Before Batman can respond, he is knocked out of the air by a Centurian and into the grounds of the city park. One by one, Centurians close in and attack Batman. He avoids their slashes and tries to gain distance as he thinks of a plan. As seven of the Centurians close in to attack, Batman hears an attack coming.

"MERCURY ICE BUBBLE FREEZE!"

Batman leaps out of the way as Sailor Mercury's ice attack freezes the seven Centurians in place.

Sailor Mars yells, "This time, I'm hitting you! MARS CELESTIAL FIRE SURROUND!"

Her fiery ring attacks take the heads off of the frozen Centurians, destroying them. There are now five Centurians left, surrounding Batman and the Scouts.

Sailor Moon steps forward. "I'll take care of-"

Batman stops her. "I'll handle this."

Sailor Moon pauses. "What?"

Batman creates a thick smokescreen. His silhouette can be seen dashing around smacking each Centurian in the head.

"Uh, that didn't work last time, remember?", Sailor Moon adds.

When the smokescreen lifts, Batman stands between the Centurians and the Scouts. When the Centurians finally get a visual on Batman, they prepare to attack, but stop when they notice a small red device on each of their heads that starts beeping. Before they can attempt to reach, their heads explode and each are destroyed.

"Wow", Luna and Artemis say in unison.

Sailor Jupiter gushes under her breathe. "So …cool."

Sailor Venus notices Jett, Joker and Harley standing on the opposite edge of the park. "Guys! There!"

As the Scouts rush in to attack them, Jett annoyingly scoffs at them and starts to disappear with Joker and Harley. Joker's laugh can be heard echoing as they disappear.

Sailor Moon stops with her team. "They got away."

"Damnit", Sailor Jupiter mutters as she punches her fist. "That's twice now! And who were those freaks with him?!"

Sailor Mercury scratches her head. "I haven't the slightest clue."

Luna interjects. "It doesn't seem like they're Negaverse, but no mistake about it. They're bad news."

Sailor Moon sighs. "Great. More problems to deal with", she says as she turns. "So what do we do about-" She notices that Batman is gone. "Seriously?! How does he do that?!"

The other Scouts look around for Batman. "He vanished again", says Sailor Mercury.

"We are in an open area!", Sailor Moon points out. "How does he do that in an open area?!"

Artemis's ears twitch as he hears police sirens approaching. "Can't hang around right now. We'd better move it."

The Scouts get out of the area just before police cars arrive in response to the reported disturbance. They hide away in an alleyway between a couple of buildings to catch their breathe.

Sailor Moon asks as she is hunched over on her knees. "So, just to make sure I'm not losing my marbles-"

"Too late", Sailor Mars interrupts.

"Oh shut up! I'm not the only one who saw a clown in a purple suit, right?", Sailor Moon asks.

Luna shakes her head. "No. As odd as that was, there was a clown …and a harlequin woman."

Sailor Jupiter wipes off her sweat. "So who were those two anyway?"

Batman speaks from the shadows. "Harley Quinn."

The Scouts are all startled by the sudden authoritative voice of the Batman from out of nowhere. He then steps out of the shadows to speak with them.

Sailor Moon sweats from her scare. "Seriously, how do you do that?!"

Batman continues. "…And the Joker."

"The Joker?", Sailor Mars asks. "Who are they?"

Batman looks at them with determination in his eyes. "…We have some things to discuss."


End file.
